Going on a Summer Holiday
by Catygirl
Summary: Series 6 after Metamorphosis, Jack and Sam decide to get away from it all to discuss their relationship. Unfortunately they have company, Jonas and Teal'c- What with Bermuda shirts and constant questions Jack is not sure he will survive the experience.
1. Chapter 1

_Going on a Summer Holiday_

_Chapter 1_

This story is set in Series 6 with the SG1 that exists then. It goes completely AU after Metamorphosis.

_Starts during Metamorphosis, just after Ivanov has died and Sam will be next._

Jack quickly turned and looked at her. 'Oh, God, she's going to be next,' he thought. 'I can't watch this, I can't.'

Sam had turned to face him, away from the puddle that had been the Russian Lieutenant Colonel. 'I don't want to die, not this way, not without telling him.'

Sam's eyes were beginning to get wild; Jack could tell that panic was starting to set in. "It's okay, Carter, we'll figure it out. Just rest."

For the first time in their working career Sam refused to follow one of Jack's orders. "No, Sir, it won't be okay," she said quietly. Grabbing his hand, she pulled at him with urgency. "Please, Jack, I don't want to die, not like this, please."

Jack pulled her roughly towards him. She snuggled into his chest and began to cry quietly. He tugged her closer, slipping her legs over his and pulling her onto his lap, cradling her. "Ssshhh, Sam, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he whispered into her ear.

"I can feel it, Jack. Inside everything's changing. I'm not sure what that machine's supposed to do but I think it changes your DNA. What happened to Colonel Ivanov is going to happen to me next. Oh, God, Jack!" Her tears subsided as she spoke into his neck, held in his tight embrace.

Not knowing what else to do, Jack continued to hold her as her breathing calmed. "I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know what to do." He sounded so helpless she wanted to comfort him.

"It's not your fault, Jack." She paused. Could she say what she wanted? Could she tell him? Turning into his neck, just under his ear, she whispered so quietly that even he had trouble hearing. "I love you, Jack. I've loved you for so long." She was scared, not knowing how he'd react.

She let out a sigh of relief when he pulled her tighter and whispered, "I know, Sam. Me, too." It was enough for now.

Gently pushing her hair off her face, Jack took her hand and looked at her, his eyes telling her everything she wanted to know and everything he'd kept hidden.

Jonas was returned at that point and Jack was taken. He didn't look back; he wouldn't give these people the satisfaction of seeing his despair.

As Jack was being taken to Nirrti, he was trying to work out what was best to do, but he was struggling to keep up with the fast pace of events. The people of this planet - Hagar and his friends - had finally accepted that Nirrti was out to destroy them, not to help them, that she was the cause of all their misery as she experimented on them. Jack now had to do the worst thing he could think of: he had to save Nirrti, when all he wanted to do was look her in the eyes as he strangled her with his bare hands for what she'd done to Sam. But she was the only one who knew how to work her and without her they wouldn't have a hope of reversing the damage that had been done. He had to save Nirrti to save all the people on this planet ... and Sam.

However, after failing to stop Hagar from doing what he'd wanted to do – kill Nirrti - Jack felt desolate. There was no way no to save Sam now; he'd lost her. But then, just as he was turning to return to Sam, Hagar's words stopped him in his tracks. '_I looked into Nirrti's mind and took what I needed. Hurry, while there is still time'_. The implication was clear: Hagar could save Sam. He needed to get Sam. He ran to the dungeon in desperation. 'Please, don't let me be too late'.

Jack scooped Sam up from the pallet as soon as he reached her and ran back to the machine. "Stay with me, Carter! Come on, Hagar knows what to do to fix this. Don't die on me now!"

Weakly she tugged on his shirt, gently kissed his neck, and closed her eyes. "No, not now, Sam. Wake up! That's an order!" he shouted as Teal'c came up behind him, helping him position Sam in the machine which would return her DNA to normal.

Both Jack and Teal'c looked their usual stoic selves; only Jonas was showing his worry. However, inside Jack was close to breaking point; if this didn't work they really would lose her.

Hagar switched on the machine with Jack and Teal'c holding her for the first few seconds until she could stand without their help. Jack watched her intently as she slowly regained strength and finally, finally opened her eyes.

Then it was all over. It had worked! Staggering slightly when the machine turned itself off, Sam carefully stepped down from the machine, holding up a hand to let them know she was okay when Jack moved to steady her. She reached for Jack and he took her hand, Jack turned to Hagar to thank him and to bid farewell.

Jack kept Sam close beside him as they said their goodbyes, not yet willing to let her go. He was concerned about how quiet Sam was being, especially after Hagar had said that they would destroy the machine once they'd all been returned to normal as it was too dangerous. He looked down at her and she squeezed his hand, like Jack needing the closeness to reassure herself that she was alive. Jack continued to hold her hand as they turned and walked through the forest towards the gate, glad that Sam didn't pull away.

Teal'c and Jonas walked ahead of them, perhaps deliberately, allowing time for a private discussion. Jack was panicking, not because of what they'd confessed, but wondering whether, now that everything was back to normal, Sam would take back the declaration she'd whispered to him as she'd lain dying in his arms. He knew he was holding on to her hand as if it would disappear if he let go.

Sam gently pulled on his hand; she had no idea how to start this conversation but knew it had to be done. "Jack, slow down a little," she started to say. He slowed but didn't turn to her; he was too afraid of the put down he expected, even though the fact that she'd used his name gave him hope.

"Jack, I can't go back, I can't put it back in the room. I need it to come out but I need to know what you want."

Jack stopped and faced her, confusion written all over his face. He'd dropped her hand in surprise. "You, ah... you don't want to take it back?"

"No." Sam smiled up at him.

Jack smirked. "Well, then, we won't put it back in. We'll figure it out, I promise." He took hold of her hand, lifted it to his mouth, and kissed it gently.

Sam blushed a bright red and smiled a shy smile at him. "Let's go home, Sir." Her smile got wider as she grasped his hand and started walking towards the gate.

Teal'c and Jonas had already dialled home before they'd reached the gate. As Jack and Sam approached, Teal'c looked over, pleased that they were close together. He, too, had feared that Major Carter would die. Jonas was another story! He looked at the two and their close body language, then his chin hit his chest and didn't look as if it would return anytime soon.

"Relax, Jonas, we know what we're doing," Jack said quite calmly. He squeezed Sam's hand and released it. "Let's go, kids!"

**********************SG1***************************************

SG-1 wandered through the 'gate and were greeted by a fairly frazzled General. "SG-1, report!" he called from the control room.

"Well, Sir," Jack began, "Nirrti was up to her old tricks. The machine could either turn people into superhumans or, well, puddles," he finished a little lamely.

"Where is Colonel Ivanov?" Hammond asked.

"Sir, I regret to say he didn't make it," Jack stated sombrely. "We're very lucky that he was the only one we lost." Jack frowned as he remembered how close he'd come to losing Sam, then he glanced at her with a small smile lifting one corner of his mouth, immensely grateful that she was still there.

"I can sense this will be a long briefing. Get yourselves checked out and changed. Briefing room in 2 hours," Hammond ordered. He had a niggling feeling that there was something amiss but he couldn't quite pinpoint it.

The medical examination was brief for everyone except Sam. Janet noted that Jack hovered over her the entire time, which was very unusual. He brushed off his actions as concern over the after effects of the machine but Janet wondered if it was something more.

Once they'd been cleared the team made its way to the briefing room. Jack wasn't sure whether to say anything to Hammond, although he was inclined to keep quiet. He looked over at Sam as they left the elevator, raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'What do you want me to do?' Sam put her finger to her lips to tell him to keep quiet. Their eyes were telling each other all they needed to know. They needed to talk, but without anyone else in the way. They needed to get away.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

It had been a long couple of months, longer than Jack had experienced in a while. Emotions were on high alert and, to be frank, SG-1 was crumbling. Hammond had seen the light watching them during the briefing after the mission with Nirrti and given the four weary team mates some long-awaited downtime. However, every silver lining had a cloud: Jack and his Major had been given babysitting duty of the two alien members of SG-1 for the duration of the break.

Jack usually didn't mind that. In fact, he relished sharing the stranger aspects of earth culture with his team mates and he had to admit that it had been a lot of fun with Teal'c when he'd first arrived. He loved the difficulties Teal'c had with earth sayings and his confused reaction, especially when Jack purposely used expressions that he knew Teal'c wouldn't understand and would take literally. Like the time he'd told him about horsepower in a car and Teal'c had vocalised his concern over animal welfare to the rest of the team. But it was even better when there were some unsuspecting SFs around who had no idea how to react to him. Their reactions were often better than Teal'c's! Oh, to see the confused look on the large man's face was often at the top of Jack's list of daily goals – well, apart from trying to make Sam giggle at least once a day, of course.

However, Jonas was another kettle of fish: too enthusiastic for Jack's liking. More likely to run off and get lost or arrested than a wild 14 year old. Then there were his questions! He was _always_ asking questions. It drove Jack nuts.

So, Jack liked showing them around, but there was one really good reason why he didn't want to be hanging around with them this week, no matter how much he normally liked to. He wanted to spend this week with Sam, plain and simple. He'd been gone a month on that stinking moon with Maybourne. Then she'd gone all watery in Nirrti's machine and, in that hell-hole of a prison, they'd both decided that enough was enough. They deserved to be together.

He had no idea how they were going to do that. Nor did he know whether their verbal acknowledgement would be enough for now, or if they would decide to move forward in their relationship. Heck, Jack didn't care as long as he had Sam. So in his mind the plan for the week was simple: get everything worked out with Sam, and try and decide where they wanted to go from there, even if all that meant was talking to each other.

Now, however, he was stuck with a Jaffa and an alien who acted like a Duracell bunny. Actually, he acknowledged that that was not all that was bothering him. He took a breath and looked around his bedroom. There were clothes everywhere. Some had ended up in the duffel bag, others had not. He sighed. No, what was really bothering him was that Sam was very keen on this excursion – with the four of them! He must have missed a memo.

So, here he was, packing. Sam had made the reservations. For some reason, known only to her, they were off to San Francisco. During the briefing where they'd explained about Nirrti and her machine and had then received their reward of some well-deserved downtime, Sam had sold the idea to the General: there would be a new bit of American culture for the boys, a place full of tourists so that they would fit in, lots of weather for Jonas to observe (great!), and new experiences for both of them.

Jack sat down on the bed and, as he reviewed the list in his head again, suddenly came to the realisation that neither his nor Sam's needs or desires had been mentioned. Not a good start to the week.

Their flight left in a couple of hours and he was on pick-up duty so had better get going - Sam first then on to the mountain. He finished throwing the last items into his duffel bag and went out to his truck, locking up behind him. He threw his duffel in the back, climbed into the truck and sighed. This could be a very long week.

When Jack pulled up outside Sam's house she was already waiting for him. She threw her stuff in the back and jumped in the passenger seat. 'Oh, she's gorgeous,' Jack thought.

"Hi," she said, smiling at him. "You ready for this?"

"A whole week with two aliens and one geek? Can't wait!" he remarked sarcastically.

"You'll love it," she promised as he drove off, grinning at him. Well, he had to give her something, her enthusiasm was infectious.

Jack's enthusiasm plummeted when he arrived at the mountain and was faced with 'the boys'. "Oh, for cryin' out loud! He looked at Sam. "You did tell them we were trying to fit in?"

Sam was already giggling at the sight before them. Both the boys were wearing cream shorts and a Bermuda shirt (Teal'c a blue one and Jonas a red). Both were also sporting hats. However, whereas Teal'c had on a large Stetson, Jonas was wearing a Denver Rockies baseball cap. Jonas had a California guide book and Teal'c was holding a San Francisco map. Sam was thinking how cute they were together, just like Arnold Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito in the movie _Twins_, and even Jack's glare wasn't enough to stop her giggling, although she did manage to quell it somewhat.

Teal'c simply raised one eyebrow as was his wont. Jonas looked from Jack's frowning countenance to Sam's giggling one with a confused look. He turned to Teal'c with a questioning look on his face but Teal'c merely raised his eyebrow even higher and turned back to Jack. Jonas looked down at his attire, even more perplexed. He looked at Jack. "What's wrong with what we're wearing? Isn't this how all humans on Earth dress?"

Jack frowned at Sam as she continued to giggle and ignored Jonas' question. "So, do you think Hammond would send a couple of SFs with them instead and we could go to the cabin?" Jack asked.

Sam blushed and looked at him, not sure how serious he was. "I promise you, you'll enjoy this trip," she answered solemnly, then she smiled, her eyes sparkling. It was enough for Jack; he grabbed the boys' luggage and quickly ushered them into the truck.

The flight was uneventful. Jonas, who had only ever been on military planes, was thrilled at the free nuts and drinks, not to mention the pretty female flight attendants.

Jack's first surprise of the week came at check-in at the hotel. Sam had booked two rooms and, quite blithely, handed the key cards for one room to Teal'c and Jonas, and gave him one of the cards to the other room, keeping the other card for herself. Huh! Jack stared at his hand and the key card then back up at her.

"You ready?" she asked him.

'_Am I ever!'_ his libido yelled with glee. Nonplussed, Jack just stared at Sam.

"Jack? Is everything ok?" Sam asked with a questioning look on her face.

He suddenly realised what he was doing and shook himself. He looked around and noticed Jonas and Teal'c had made their way to the elevator, so he picked up his bag and followed their lead, Sam following along behind with a small smile gracing her lips.

The second 'surprise' had a less positive ring to it. Jack's glee at sharing a room with Sam was quelled slightly when he realised that not only did Teal'c and Jonas get out of the elevator on the same floor as them but that they also stopped outside the room next door. Once inside his room Jack couldn't fail to notice the connecting door and sighed inwardly. Definitely not a good surprise.

As if reading his thoughts Sam breezed past him. "Well, you didn't think that we'd be allowed to let them loose in a hotel this size, did you?"

She casually dumped her stuff on the large king-size bed, leaving Jack feeling like an idiot. He was still a little wary at the turn of events that had led to him sharing a room with Carter.

Sam wandered over to the connecting door and knocked. Jonas answered and they discussed the facilities: how expensive the mini-bar was, the fact that he could get free internet access on his computer, and that they would meet to go out for dinner at 1900. Sam finished off by telling him that they could explore the hotel if they wished but not to leave.

Jack could hear Teal'c agreeing, obviously aware of his alien-sitter role. He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. It was beautifully made up with a golden coverlet and pristine sheets. He was obviously in an alternate reality as this could not be happening.

Sam turned back towards Jack once she'd finished organising dinner plans with Jonas and Teal'c. She was beginning to feel apprehensive; Jack still hadn't said anything about the sleeping arrangements. She had hoped – assumed - that this would be what he wanted, too, but maybe not. She walked over and stood in front of him, nervously starting to move from foot to foot.

"Do you want me to get another room?" she whispered.

"No, of course not!" Jack jumped up, grabbing her hands. He coughed nervously. "I'm just a little confused." He knew it sounded lame but it was the truth. He pulled her down to sit on the bed next to him, again realising that he was screwing this up. "Tell me what's going on in that brilliant head of yours. How did you come to the decision to book this fantastic room?" He gestured around him with one hand, smiling gently.

Sam began to smile, a blush working its way up her neck, and the tension was broken. She looked down at their joined hands, unable to look him in the eye, as she explained. "Well, I wanted to spend the week with you. I know that the war could go on forever and I'm sick of waiting. But, at the debriefing when the holiday came up, I realised that I didn't want to sneak away. This way we get to spend time together, show the guys some culture, but not lie about too much. What do you think?" she finished hesitantly.

"What do I think?" Jack smirked. "What do you think I think?" Then Jack tightened his grasp on her hand and said seriously, "I think it's a great room, Sam." Sam finally looked him in the eye and smiled one of her mega-watt smiles. Jack almost stopped breathing.

He shook his head and continued, "But… nothing's gonna happen… well, here… until we've talked though some stuff. This is too important for… well… sex… to get in the way. Not that I don't want to… but… well..."

He came to a stand still as she put a finger on his lips. "I agree. Thank you."

Jack leaned over and gave Sam a chaste kiss before straightening and letting her go, a gentle smile on his face. "OK! So, we have an hour before dinner. I assume you'll want to make yourself even more beautiful in the bathroom, not that I think that's possible, mind you!" He winked. "So, off you go. I'll just lie here and test the bed." He pushed himself back on the bed and reached for the TV remote.

"Or, in other words, the hockey scores are on?" Sam said wryly. He turned and gave her a classic Jack O'Neill smirk and her knees buckled. "You're right, bathroom it is," Sam managed to get out, flustered. She took her things from her duffel bag and went to the bathroom. Jack lay on the bed, grinning, and decided he couldn't believe his luck.


	3. Chapter 3

_Going on a Summer Holiday_

_Chapter 3_

Dinner the first night on the wharf had been lovely, and sleeping beside Sam had been amazing, Jack reflected. They'd gotten ready separately and had ended up in the middle of the bed, talking, cuddling and giggling. It had been unbelievable. Yup, Jack decided, it was official: he was head over heels in love with Major Doctor Samantha Carter. Ooops. He grinned smugly.

Lying beside her now the following morning, amazed at how peaceful and contented she looked snuggled up to him – not to mention hot and sexy as hell with her hair so adorably mussed - he decided that he wanted to wake up like this every day for the rest of his life, no question. He just had to work out how to make that happen.

Sam slowly woke up and struggled to work out what was preventing her from moving. She realised there was an arm wrapped securely around her and, as she lifted her head from what she realised was a warm chest, the events of the previous day came back to her. As her eyes made contact with Jack, a small smile crept over her lips.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey, beautiful," Jack responded, smiling gently at Sam.

"Not at this time of the morning!" Sam blushed and ducked her head back down.

"_All_ the time." He kissed the top of her head. "So, I'm curious about one thing..."

"Oh, yeah, just one?" She pulled herself up to look him directly in the eye.

"For now. So, are you someone who needs time to get ready in the morning when you're off duty or are you as quick as you are when we're off-world?"

Sam smiled. This was why she loved him: just when she thought he was going to discuss something serious, he threw her a curve ball.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out," she said cheekily, before pecking him on the cheek and quickly jumping out of bed.

"Hey! I was enjoying the snuggling," Jack said, pouting, as she walked into the ensuite bathroom.

"Snuggling? Tough, nasty Colonel O'Neill just used the word 'snuggling'!" She peered round the door to see him on the bed.

"You tell anyone, Major, and I'll make sure you're posted to the Antarctic quicker than you can spell the name of the base there."

"Big M… little c… big M…" Sam closed the door as the pillow 'missile' from the bed was thrown.

The two managed to get ready reasonably quickly and made it down to the hotel's dining room in time for breakfast with the boys. They were all eager to find out what Sam had planned for them for today. Well, Jack not so much; he really didn't care where they went or what they did as long as he could spend the day with Sam.

"MajorCarter, I would like to ride a cable car today," Teal'c stated once they had all sat down with their food, his tray, as usual, laden down with an assortment of fruit. He'd gotten some strange looks from people at the buffet bar as they'd noticed his overflowing tray, some openly staring in amazement.

"Yeah, Sam, they're in all the movies," Jonas added, while munching his way through what Sam assumed was half the hotel's breakfast buffet. She was amazed there'd been anything left for her and Jack once the guys had taken their food. But she couldn't complain; she loved the rapt expression on Jonas' face as he tried yet another Earth food for the first time.

"All in good time," Sam responded, smiling at the amount of food her team mates could consume.

The group talked and laughed over their food, all glad that they were there together. A little while later Sam announced that they needed to get going - the cable car wouldn't wait! Jonas and Teal'c almost bolted for the door. Jack was again worried about the pair fitting in here as he walked behind Sam out of the hotel.

The ride turned into one of the most hilarious things Jack had ever witnessed. It had started as they'd waited in line. Teal'c's booming voice could be heard reflecting, "O'Neill, I do not see a cable and I do not believe these to be real cars."

Fortunately, as always for Jack's sanity, Sam was on hand. "Well, Teal'c, the cable runs under the ground. And the cars we use today are named after the carriages of the past, like these. They used to be pulled by horses but then a cable was used instead.

"How do you know all this?" Jack asked, clearly in awe.

"I knew it, too," Jonas piped up. "I read all that in a book in the SGC library," he added, making Jack feel like a total idiot.

Sam, realising the discomfort her and Jonas' comments had caused, sidled up beside him and whispered in his ear, "I only found out yesterday in that guide book Teal'c bought." She kissed his cheek and Jack reached down and took hold of her hand quite discreetly, although both Teal'c and Jonas noticed.

The line moved fairly swiftly and soon the four got on the car. Jack and Sam were sitting at the at the back, while Jonas and Teal'c stood in front of them, leaning out of the car. For one of the first times in his life, Jack wished he had a video camera with him; his team mates' faces were priceless.

Jack could barely contain his amusement when Teal'c announced at the first hill, "O'Neill, I do not believe it is possible for a vehicle to ascend at this angle!"

Sam couldn't contain her merriment that this comment caused and started giggling. Jack was forced to reiterate his longstanding order of 'No giggling', which just encouraged her.

Once they'd reached the very top of the hill, like the nursery rhyme states, the car had to come down again, and this time it was Jonas' turn. "Sam, are you sure it will stop?" his voice accentuating his fear.

However, the only truly terrifying moment came when the wind almost blew off Teal'c's Stetson. It was rescued just in time and, once the boys got used to the movement and began to trust the brakes, Jack was left to watch the scenery while holding Sam. It was to stop her slipping, of course. He got no enjoyment out of it at all, obviously. He grinned to himself. Sam noticed and raised an eyebrow, à la Teal'c. But Jack just shook his head and tightened his arms around her; he valued his life too much to enlighten her.

Once the cable car ride was over, the four intrepid travellers ventured into the shops of San Francisco. Now, having been married, Jack knew that most women liked shopping, but he had no knowledge of Carter in that way. He figured Sam wouldn't mind shopping with the boys and showing them around, but he couldn't imagine her loving it, and he knew that Teal'c preferred TV-based shopping. So, Jack had hoped to have two allies to help him curb Jonas' enthusiasm and not have to spend a full afternoon in the stores, having to watch Jonas grinning at everything he saw.

However, that was not to be. Much to Jack's disgust, Jonas appeared to be able to shop for hours! And, much to Jack's astonishment, he'd stood with Teal'c in he'd forgotten how many big-name stores, watching Soldier Sam turn, as if by magic, into Shopper Sam. Who woulda thought?

He'd never really thought of Sam as a woman outside of the mountain. Oh, sure, he got that she was a female - a very beautiful one at that - but he'd never experienced being with her in this type of situation. Sam would walk methodically down the aisles, which didn't really surprise Jack, given her methodical mind. But she'd giggle and talk to Jonas, asking his opinion, which he was always willing to give. Then she'd turn and know with one eyebrow from Teal'c whether or not she should purchase the item. Finally, she'd look at Jack and, amazingly, their eyes could communicate as well in an up-market store as they could on a battlefield. This new female side to Sam had him entranced.

Morning rolled into afternoon and Jack was now decidedly bored. He and Teal'c had taken to waiting outside the shops for the two enthusiastic shoppers to appear.

On one such occasion Teal'c began talking, "O'Neill, would I be correct in suggesting that there has been a change in your relationship with MajorCarter?"

Jack took a deep breath. He'd figured this conversation was coming but was still unsure of what to say. He decided, given the friendship he shared with the big Jaffa, to go for the truth. "Um, yeah, Teal'c. Is that okay with you?" In his entire life, even as a kid, he'd rarely asked for someone's opinion and it was even rarer that he cared what someone thought. However, this was one of those times.

"O'Neill, it has been my observation that your feelings for MajorCarter have grown in the last few years. DanielJackson and I often commented upon it. We believed that expressing those feelings would only strengthen our team."

That was more than Jack had hoped for. "Thanks, Teal'c. I agree. You got any thoughts on how we could resolve things with the air force?

"DanielJackson often questioned whether the rules would matter if one of you were a civilian, like him," Teal'c offered.

"That's the only idea I've been able to come up with, too. I don't really care about me but I don't want Sam to give up her career. But the only way to find out if it would work would be to talk to Hammond, and that would kind of makes things official," Jack said resignedly.

At that point Sam and Jonas came through the automatic doors carrying even more bags.

"Colonel, you're going to love what Sam's bought..." Jonas began very excitedly.

"Jonas, ssshhhh," Sam cut in, blushing. Jack's and Teal'c's eyebrows rose but neither said anything.

As they walked down the hill Jack pulled Sam back, leaving a gap between them and the boys. "Teal'c and I had a talk..." he began.

"Yeah, Jonas had questions. What did Teal'c say?" Sam asked nervously.

"That he thinks we've made a good decision and we have his blessing."

"Yeah, Jonas agrees. I told him to keep it quiet, though."

"Teal'c knows not to say anything. But you know how much he loves to gossip!" Jack grinned, before turning serious. "We need to talk about our options."

"Yeah, I know, but let's just enjoy a couple of days of our holiday first before worrying about all of that." Sam took his hand again and smiled up at him, knowing she was simply postponing the inevitable.

***********SG1****************************************

Author's Note: Just to say I have been to San Francisco but do not live there so if there are any mistakes I apologise, please feel free to send any changes that are needed, although I have tried to be vague and not give street names or anything. The Tram-line is the Powell/Hyde line, a must if you happen to visit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi folks, we are heading for a little angst, well what is romance without angst. Enjoy and thanks to those who reviewed and are following the story on alert.

_Going on a Summer Holiday_

Chapter 4

The next couple of days involved introducing'the boys' to the different tourist attractions of San Francisco, and then trying to answer their questions with a straight face. From the zoo and Teal'c's, "MajorCarter, is it wise to lock up wild animals and then taunt them?" to Alcatraz and Jonas', "Sam, could people not just beam out of here?"

They were to leave the following day, so today was their last full day and Jack was getting tired. He and Sam had still not talked. They were spending time together but more and more Jack felt that Sam was using her 'tour guide' status as a way of hiding from their impending conversation during the day and, when they were alone at night, using snuggling as a way of deflecting his questions. Yeah, he knew, he was such a guy. All it took was one very snugly Samantha Carter in his arms to make coherent thought only a distant memory. And by last night he was certain that Sam, being as smart as she was, knew this. So, to Jack's mind there was only one obvious reason: Sam would choose her career over him and her reluctance to talk was her way of turning him down gently.

Of course, if Jack had looked at the situation objectively he might have realised that Sam was just as scared as he was. But objectivity was not his strong point in his personal life.

Last night Sam had claimed that she had something really good planned for today and as soon as she awoke she jumped out of bed. But Jack called her back and took hold of her wrist; it was time to get all this out once and for all. "Sam, we really need to talk. I know I agreed to wait but if we go back to the mountain with nothing having been resolved, nothing will change."

"I know... but later, Jack, please," Sam pleaded, trying to get away from his hold.

"No, Sam, I can't do this anymore," Jack said with desperation in his voice. "I want there to be an 'us'." His fear and worry were now turning to anger and he couldn't stop himself from continuing, his voice now cold and emotionless but with anger underlying every word. "I'll retire, if that's what you want, but I'm not here this week for you to have fun with and then cast aside when you go back to being the good little Major when we get back."

As soon as he'd finished he knew he'd gone too far. Looking into Sam's eyes, he could see anger vying with sadness for domination, until her emotions were finally closed off to him as they had been so often in the last few years. He'd had no idea how painful it would be to see her shut him out again; he'd thought they'd gotten past that.

"This isn't a game, Sir," she started, "But if that's how you think I'm acting then maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do!" She was getting seriously wound up and Jack's hand fell from her wrist as she paced at the side of the bed.

Sam finally stopped right in front of Jack and looked at him, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Has it ever occurred to you that I'm terrified? I've spent my whole life following military regulations. And I don't see a way out of this one, Jack. I can't see how we can have each other _and_ our careers." She stopped suddenly with an indrawn breath, her arms falling to her sides, and sat on the bed, drained, her anger quickly turning to depression, but determined not to break down in front of Jack.

Jack could see her vulnerability and tried to hug her, comfort her, but she pulled away. "And do you want to know what's worse?" she started quietly, "I've only just put my family back together and it's been fantastic. But if my dad finds out about this he'll never speak to me again." Sam was starting to get worked up again and her anger was returning with every word.

She looked at Jack. "So, I'm sorry that I just wanted to spend a week with Jack, not with Colonel O'Neill. I'm _so_ sorry that I haven't seduced you yet and just said, 'Let's do it'." She stood and reached over to her beside table, picking up a letter which she then threw at him. "Here, I hired you a boat for the day, thought we could go fishing together . . . alone . . . but I think I'll take my chances with Teal'c and Jonas at the wax museum."

And with that grand gesture, Sam stormed from the room. Well, to be totally accurate, she stormed into the bathroom. Jack could hear her clattering around. Then, just as the shower started, he could hear her quietly sobbing. He knew she hadn't locked the door but what should he do? Should he leave her to calm down or go and speak to her? His mind was made up when her sobbing became louder than the shower; he'd never heard Sam cry so much and it was tearing him in two. He got off the bed and walked to the door and, not giving her time to react, he opened the door and walked into the bathroom. Sam was sitting in the bath, almost curled up in a ball, and Jack's heart nearly leapt out of his throat. He grabbed a big, fluffy towel, switched off the shower, and very carefully took the two steps needed to reach her.

"Go away, Jack," she said unconvincingly.

He ignored her and gently wrapped the towel around her. He knelt down in front of the bath, his knees popping in the process. "Sam, we need to talk because I didn't know you were scared or worried about your dad," he said quietly, gently pushing her damp hair off her face. "Just like you don't know that I'm terrified of this ruining your career, or that I'm not good enough for you." She looked up quickly at that, prepared to challenge him, but he continued. "Thank you for the boat. Please come with me so we can talk alone about everything." Jack looked beseechingly at Sam.

Sam began to stand with the towel around her. She looked him straight in the eye and her statement shocked him to the core: "I love you so much it scares me what I'm willing to throw away to be with you."

Jack knew she was talking about not only her career but also her precious family, and Jack had no idea how to respond, so he went on instinct. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tight, the difference in height with Sam standing in the bath making it feel a little odd but he went with it. "I love you, too, Sam, so much." He reached up to stroke her wet hair. "We just need to work out what we want... together, OK?" he finished.

"OK," she replied quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Going on a Summer Holiday_

_Sorry for the delay email issues between my beta and I. Chapter got lost in web space. Ok, this is a short one but it sets up the next few chapters. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.  
_

Chapter 5

Jack left Sam to shower, still unsure of what to do. He heard a knock on the connecting door and went to open it. He found Teal'c on the other side.

"O'Neill, Jonas Quinn and I wish to make an early start."

"Sure, T, whatever you want," Jack answered distractedly.

"Is all not well, O'Neill?"

Looking over his shoulder and still hearing the shower running, Jack turned to his friend. "T, do you think I could come through and we could toss some ideas around?"

"How can one toss ideas around?" he asked, confused.

"It's just an expression, T. Don't worry about it. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Teal'c bowed slightly and let Jack through.

Once in the boys' room Jack began to pace. Jonas was sitting on one of the beds, completely decked out like a tourist. He was wearing another bright shirt with Bermuda shorts and his new 49ers baseball cap. The camera that Sam had bought for him on Day 1 was slung around his neck. If he hadn't been so focussed on his own situation Jack might have groaned. As it was, he paced.

Jonas and Teal'c watched as Jack paced along in front of the window. Jonas, sitting on the bed, looked like he was watching a tennis match as his head turned from side to side following Jack as he paced, trying to work out what was going on. After several minutes he turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c, do you know what's wrong?" he whispered.

"I am unsure, JonasQuinn."

"Should we ask him?" Jonas wasn't willing to interrupt the other man's thoughts; he knew that if he got in the Colonel's way he could be seriously injured in a matter of seconds.

"No, O'Neill will speak when he is ready."

Jack kept pacing in the small room, unsure of how to begin. He knew he was totally useless at opening up. He'd gotten better since meeting the team - and Daniel in particular - but he was still awful at talking about anything personal.

"I don't know what to do," he started. "Sam and I had a fight, don't worry," he added when he noticed Jonas' concerned look, "We've talked it out and that's all fine, but . . . but I'm not sure what to do about the main problem." He sat down dejectedly on the other bed. "I'm not sure what we _can_ do about it."

Jonas and Teal'c could both recognise a man at the end of his rope, who'd run out of ideas. Over the last few days they'd discussed the changing relationship between the two earthlings. Well, Jonas had talked while Teal'c had simply stared and only very rarely added a comment. However, neither of them had expected O'Neill to openly discuss his personal problems with them.

Jonas looked questioningly at Jack. He knew the basics of the problem as Sam had answered most of his questions when they'd been shopping a few days ago, but he didn't know the details. "I know a bit of the situation and although I've read a lot of SGC files but I skipped the Air Force manual, what exactly _is_ the situation with the Regs?" Jonas asked curiously.

Jack sighed and then began to explain. "Well, the Air Force has regulations about people on a team. The regs are there to stop any personal feelings between team members influencing any decisions that have to be made. You're not allowed to have a sexual relationship with someone on your team or in the same chain of command, or any personal relationship, really, other than that of team mates." Jack finished his summary of the rules that had plagued him.

Jonas thought for a few minutes. "Well, that makes no sense. I've only been here a few months and I could list many examples where decisions have been made based on feelings, and not just you and Sam or SG-1."

Teal'c nodded in confirmation, showing his thoughts on the matter.

"That's not the same, Jonas, or at least the Air Force sees it differently," Jack said, getting more and more despondent.

"So, the obvious answer is that one of you leaves the team or the Air Force," Jonas surmised.

"I can't ask Sam to leave either the Air Force or the premier SG team. Her career can't be harmed by this," Jack said emphatically.

He stood up and looked at the door to their room. He was beginning to form a plan and almost subconsciously spoke aloud as he moved towards the door. "I love her so much. I just want this to work."

Jonas wondered if he realised he'd spoken out loud.

Jack abruptly turned to face his friends. "Thanks for the talk, guys!" He walked out of the room, his jumbled thoughts clearing until he could see a possible solution. It'd be risky but that was what was needed to ensure that Sam's career and reputation wouldn't be damaged in any way.

Teal'c and Jonas both stood staring at each other. "Is there nothing we can do, Teal'c?"

"I have put much thought into it, Jonas Quinn. However, I do not see a solution that does not involve someone leaving the team."

They moved around the room silently, getting their things together for their excursion.

Glancing at the connecting door as they left, Teal'c added, "Colonel Carter has hired a boat for the day and they will be able to discuss their options. We will see what they decide." He had a feeling that O'Neill had come to a momentous decision while pacing in their room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Going on a Summer Holiday_

Chapter 6

The morning on the little boat had been fantastic. Sam had sunbathed on deck after realising that fishing wasn't really her thing. It also gave her a great view of what she now thought really was her thing: watching Jack. She enjoyed watching him and his relaxed posture which, combined with his excitement on catching a fish, had her giggling for most of the morning.

Jack was simply enjoying spending time with Sam. He was very chivalrous throughout, offering to apply sun lotion to any area of Sam's body that she was willing to bare. He certainly didn't want to see her burn. Although the fact that he offered every 20 minutes or so had very little to do with protecting her fair skin and more to do with the enjoyment he got from the task. 'Oh, well,' Jack thought to himself, grinning, "It's a tough job, but somebody's gotta do it!'

The ship's captain, and owner, had made himself scarce once he'd anchored the ship in a small cove. He'd taken the ship's dingy to the shore and, if the welcome he'd received was anything to go by, to his lady friend.

Jack was still very unsure about what to do about the whole situation. They'd brought lunch with them and Jack felt that after they'd eaten would be the best time for them to talk, after they'd enjoyed the food in a romantic setting. Although he wasn't all that romantic, fishing was always a good backdrop, especially when they were alone on a boat in a beautiful cove. Then, with a full stomach and nowhere for either of them to escape to, he could completely focus on what she was saying and, more importantly, she could listen to him. He could see that Sam was up and moving around to get the picnic ready. It was now or never, he thought, if he wanted to put things in motion.

"Just off to the restroom, Sam," he said, once he'd cleared the fishing gear away to the front of the boat, leaving room for the picnic. Sam only briefly acknowledged him as he brushed behind her to go below. Her eyes and actions were completely fixed on making the picnic perfect.

Once below deck, Jack took out his cell phone and dialled the number he'd been given several years before. He'd never intended to call in this particular favour - in fact, he'd kept it for over 20 years. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and he had to try. It was time to call in that favour he'd kept on the backburner for so long.

The conversation was brief and to the point. Well, they did go way back. Way back to the time when Jack was a Captain and he'd been ordered to train some very raw recruits. Only one had survived Jack's black ops training, a very brave and clever Lieutenant, whose life Jack had saved. This airman had gone far - right to the White House.

It was done. Jack wasn't sure how it _would_ be done, but Sam's career was safe and that was the most important thing. If the President wanted to make Jack fly a desk or train troops, he didn't care. He didn't much care, either, whether he even remained in the Air Force. But to Jack's shock, the President hadn't even been surprised; he'd expected the call two years earlier.

Jack watched Sam move about as he stood at the top of the small staircase leading to the cabin below. She was so beautiful and they were going to be together. He couldn't believe his luck. The incredibly brave, beautiful and brainy Samantha Carter wanted him! He was grinning as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Sam jumped a little in surprise then relaxed.

"Looks good enough to eat," he said cheekily. She slapped his arm.

"I'll have you know I have no trouble with ready-prepared food. It's just cooking that's the issue."

Jack pulled her round to face him and pushed a lock of hair back from her face, his demeanour now totally serious. "You're so beautiful, Sam," he said reverently. "I love you."

Sam went a lovely shade of pink and got a little teary. "I love you, too, Jack.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, enjoying the simple fact that he was now allowed to do that. He broke off the kiss and smirked at her. "Now that we've agreed on that, let's eat and then we can talk." Jack rubbed her cheek gently. "No more hiding . . . at least from each other."

"Yeah."

They sat together and ate the food that Sam had laid out. They cuddled closer together as they ate, watching the birds go by and enjoying both the food and the closeness. Then when there was a strong gust of wind, Jack pulled Sam over to sit between his outstretched legs and gave her his air force hoodie. Sam leaned back into his warmth and Jack snuck one arm around her. By the end of the meal Jack was feeding Sam lots of little morsels of food. The mood could have continued into something even more romantic but Sam was beginning to get anxious; she just wanted to get the conversation over with. _**.**_

"So, where do we start?" she asked quietly. Sam couldn't see Jack's face from where she was sitting, so she tried to twist around so she could see him. Jack began to push her away, however, which didn't lessen her anxiety at all.

"Well, first I need to see your face. I can read you like a book when I can see your eyes."

Sam twisted around until she faced Jack, relieved that he hadn't been pushing her away, and touched at his honesty. She leaned against the side of the boat and reached for his hand. "It works both ways, you know."

"I know," Jack whispered. Then he cleared his throat. "Sam, I've worked out a way for us to stay together _and_ keep our careers . . . but possibly not SG-1."

"Oh!" Sam took a moment to digest the information and Jack could almost see her brain clicking into high gear. He waited patiently, smiling, until she looked at him quizzically. "How's that possible?"

"Um . . . well . . . I . . . uh . . . I told the President."

"YOU DID _WHAT_?" Sam roughly pulled her hand from his and jumped to her feet, then started to pace. "How could you, Jack? Didn't we just have a conversation this morning about us working this out _together_? This is ridiculous! Did you ever think about _me_ and what _I_ wanted us to do?"

"Sam, calm down. I don't see what the big deal is. _Something_ had to be done." He watched Sam as she paced.

"Don't you get it, Jack? You're not the CO of this. It's supposed to be _us_. It may be the best or the right decision but _we_ need to decide what we're going to do . . . _together_."

She sat down at the back of the boat, her posture clearly saying, 'Come near me and you will end up in the water!'

Jack had no idea what to do now. It was done, all put in place, and the President had probably already made a ton of calls. He looked over at Sam and ran his hand through his hair. 'Well done, Jack. You've managed to screw this one up very well.' He moved over to his fishing equipment, planning to do something to keep his mind busy while he waited for Sam to calm down. Unfortunately, the line had gotten twisted into a knot and so now he was fiddling with the line, getting angrier by the minute. The anger soon turned towards Sam for slamming down his plan before she'd actually heard it. Then the anger was directed at himself for even speaking to the President before checking it out with Sam. But he'd thought he'd surprise her; he'd certainly never anticipated this reaction! Everything was building up inside him and it had to come out.

"Damn it, Sam. I know I'm not the CO in this but . . . well, I am. Don't you see? If I hadn't reported it they'd make your life so much harder . . . more questions, more interrogations. This way _I_ get the heat. It _had_ to be this way."

Jack was pacing now, barely paying attention to Sam. "And I know I should've said something but I didn't want you to talk me out of it. I can't be in a situation where we have to hide. My work has always been a secret but I want to be able to go out with you, be seen with you, hold your hand, hug you . . . kiss you. We can't do that unless the President knows, so I told him. And anyway, he owed me a favour, so I called it in."

Jack stopped suddenly. That had to be the longest speech Sam had ever heard from him and her first thought was, 'Wow!' Then the realisation hit about Jack's last comment . . . the President of the United States of America owed him a favour? She knew that he knew the President but that was amazing. 'Double wow!' Sam took a moment to let that sink in.

"What did he say?" she finally managed to ask quietly.

"Huh!" was all Jack managed to say at first, taken aback by her calm question.

"The President, Jack, what did he say?"

"That he'd been expecting the call for years. That it was good we'd told him." He paused and cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at Sam, before adding quietly, "That it was good we hadn't slept together yet." Jack wondered which was more embarrassing: when the President had said that to him, or telling Sam now what the President had said. He looked back at Sam and didn't feel so bad when he noticed that her embarrassment seemed to equal his own.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked, very curious and a little concerned that the Commander in Chief now knew all about her sex life . . . well, her soon-to-be . . . hopefully . . . sex life.

"You get to keep your career _and_ SG-1. He's not sure about me yet but I said I didn't care what happened to me."

"Oh, Jack, no! You love your job and the Air Force."

"Not as much as I love you," Jack replied forcefully. "Anyway, it might not come to that, but I told him you had to keep your career. He might have something else planned. I don't know."

Sam stared at him for a few seconds then, realising that he'd finished, moved to stand in front of him and put her arms around him, before pulling back slightly so she could look at him. "I understand why you did it but we need to be a partnership from now on, Jack, not just a team. You can't make all the decisions without consulting me . . . even for the right reasons." She leaned towards him and kissed him briefly. "Thank you," she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.

Jack grabbed her to him, crushing her. "I love you too much, Sam. I couldn't risk you getting hurt," he whispered into her hair.

Sam revelled in the wonderful intimacy of being held in Jack's arms for a few moments, then suddenly pulled back and looked Jack straight in the eye. "And what's all this about the President owing you a favour?"

******************************SG1*************************************

AN: For those wondering there is an episode – have no idea which one, in which Jack says that he and the President go way back (Not Hayes). It could be that he was just being sarcastic but I took it to mean there was a history there. As far as I know it is never elaborated upon in the series.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that evening the whole team met to go for dinner in Jack and Sam's room. They were about to leave when the telephone rang and Jack ran over to answer it. "O'Neill."

"Colonel O'Neill, what the _hell_ is going on that I've had the President on the phone for the last four hours?" Hammond's loud voice could even be heard by the others in the room. Sam began to cringe in the background.

"Ah, Sir . . . I was going to speak to you tomorrow," Jack began, trying to stall his irate boss.

"Colonel, you will give me a suitable answer right now or I swear you won't have a job when you return!" Hammond bellowed. Jack could imagine his head getting redder and redder.

"Well, Sir, I assume the President wanted to discuss the Frat regs or something to do with my role at the SGC." Jack tried to stay calm and explain.

"The President was trying to force me to move you off SG-1! He didn't tell me why, although it's becoming worryingly clear."

Jack could have hit himself; of course the President wouldn't be honest with Hammond. "Sir, I have no idea what the President plans but I did ask him to find a solution to a problem."

Hammond could be heard taking a deep breath . . . a _very_ deep breath. "Jack, why didn't you talk to me? Has something happened on your trip?"

"No, Sir, nothing's happened. Sir, if I can speak freely, I'm sorry but I couldn't talk to you about it. If I were to ask _you_ for help with my little problem I'd have to explain _on the record_ the reasons behind my request. And I'm not willing to do that, Sir."

Back in the SGC Hammond slumped back in his chair. He could understand because he knew. If Jack had told him it involved Sam then he, as commander of the base, would be duty bound to interview Sam and that would go on her record. "Okay, Jack, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir. We'll see you back at the mountain."

"Oh, and Jack? You're right. She doesn't need to be involved. It'll just be you and me."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you. Have a good night, Sir." Jack could hear Hammond almost laughing on the other end.

Jack turned to the team and noticed that Sam was almost hiding behind Teal'c. "Okay, kids, let's go eat!" Jack clapped his hands together and the boys began to head out of the room.

Sam hesitated, wringing her hands in front of her, the only outward sign of her nervousness. Jack walked towards her and gently took hold of her hands. He smiled at her, trying to calm her nervousness. "Hey, it's okay. He just wants to talk."

Sam turned troubled eyes up to Jack. "I'm scared, Jack. Ever since my mom died I've always known where I was headed. My whole life has been planned out. I'd wanted to go into space so I chose to join the Air Force and go to the Academy, then the Pentagon, then supposedly join NASA . . . which didn't happen . . . but the job at the SGC was so much better and I still get to fulfil my dream of going into space. But now, suddenly, for the first time in my life, I'm not sure anymore and I don't know what'll happen tomorrow. What if things go wrong? We could lose everything!"

"I know. But losing my career would be nothing compared to losing you," he whispered.

"Oh, Jack, that's so sweet." Sam smiled, her eyes glistening with moisture.

"Sam, I know what I want and I know the President will get it for us. But what do _you_ want? I can wait, I promise. If you need time, that's okay."

"No, NO! That's not what I'm saying. I'm sorry. I just like to know what's going to happen next." Sam smiled wryly, knowing full well that in her line of work no one knew what was around the next corner. "It just kind of scares me, that's all."

Sam shrugged and looked at Jack. He was so sweet, still waiting for her to call a halt to the whole thing but accepting that it was her decision. She took a deep breath. "Jack, like I said this morning, I love you so much and want to be with you, whatever it takes, even if we're both kicked out of the Air Force and the SGC." Sam stood up straight with that last statement, defiant.

"It's okay, Sam," Jack said, pulling her into his arms. "Nothing will touch you, I promise." He kissed her gently. "C'mon, the boys'll be getting hungry. We can't have them getting into trouble on our last night, eh?"

"Yeah." Sam giggled and took Jack's hand. Together they left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The four SG-1 members made it back to the mountain in one piece. Their final evening had involved a sunset dinner at a seafood restaurant on the wharf. The plane journey had again been uneventful but the feeling of foreboding kept all except Jonas quiet throughout the journey.

They signed in to the mountain and headed straight to the main levels. Jack went to Hammond's office, keen to get the discussion over with and aware that if Hammond knew he was in the mountain and did not report in his life wouldn't be worth living. Sam made for her lab, severely agitated and worried about the outcome of Jack's conversation. Jonas and Teal'c followed behind her, both looking a little concerned and wanting to lend comfort and support. Without saying anything to acknowledge the situation, within a few minutes of the group arriving in the lab, Sam was engrossed in catching up, Jonas was reading an old book, and Teal'c was mediating, both keeping a close eye on Sam.

The calm atmosphere of Sam's lab was not replicated in the General's office.

Jack knocked on the door a little disrespectfully.

"Colonel, sit down," Hammond began fairly icily.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, Colonel, you've fairly done it now. Calling the President because you have feelings for your 2IC certainly takes the cake."

Jack opened his mouth to respond but Hammond continued before he had a chance to say anything.

"Don't say it, Jack. I know it meant that only you would have to undergo this interrogation, thus protecting Sam, but really, Jack, whatever possessed you?"

Jack looked at the floor then back up and eyeballed Hammond. "She was dying," he said simply. "I had to tell her how I felt. She then told me. Decision made."

Hammond shook his head as the phone rang. "Hammond."

Jack listened attentively to Hammond's side of the conversation.

"Senator Kinsey, I do not believe that this is any of your business."

"Senator, you will have to discuss this with the President. The matter is closed."

"You have no authority in this matter, Senator. Good day." Hammond abruptly put down the phone and sighed.

"And I'm sure that's only the start of it," Hammond said, looking at Jack.

"Sir, can I ask what's been decided?" Jack asked quietly. If he was going to be hung out to dry he might as well know how.

"You're being pulled off SG-1 but you'll remain in the Air Force and Major Carter will stay on the team. That's one option." Hammond paused.

"What's the other option, Sir?"

Hammond huffed; here was the big one. "You resign and rejoin SG-1 as a civilian. That way you can date Major Carter and everything remains basically the same."

"Wow! So, that's why Kinsey has his knickers in a twist?"

"Jack, honestly, I'm not happy with either option. The idea of team mates having a relationship is untested and, with SG-1 working so well as it is and being the best team, I'd really rather you weren't the first to test it. But I assume you plan to break the rules if I leave the status quo as it is...?"

Jack stared at his boss, amazed at what he was being asked. What _would_ they do if he left the room and nothing had changed?

"Eh . . . ummm," Jack stuttered. He had no idea. But, as he sat there looking at Hammond, he remembered the shower conversation he'd had with Sam. He knew any secret liaison would kill their relationship and he couldn't do that. He also remembered the variety of times she'd admitted her feelings in the last few days and he knew the door of their 'room' had been blown wide open and it would be impossible to close it again, even if they wanted to.

Jack sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "No, Sir. If you decided to keep the status quo and didn't want me as a civilian on SG-1, where Sam and I could openly be together, my retirement papers would still be with you in an hour. Sam is way too important to me to keep a secret. I wouldn't do that to her."

Hammond's eyes nearly popped out. In his mind he'd decided that Jack was being reckless over nothing. He hadn't seen anything inappropriate between the two officers, although he was aware of the incident a few years ago with Anise. He truly hadn't foreseen this depth of feeling between the two, but he knew that for this conversation to be happening the feelings had to be mutual. He took a moment to take in the man in front of him. It was like Jacob had suspected, he thought to himself, they both feel the same way and they're both clearly in love with each other.

Suddenly another, less appealing, thought struck him, which he expressed, his voice like steel. "Do I have to ask if the rules have already been broken?"

Jack was beginning to get slightly annoyed; he thought he was trusted. "If you mean have we already slept together, the answer is no. But if you mean does Sam know exactly how I feel and do I plan to be with her for as long as she will have me, then yes."

Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Look, Sir, I don't care what happens to me. Just make a decision and keep Sam out of it, please." Jack made to stand, knowing he hadn't been dismissed but not liking the turn the conversation had taken.

_**.**_

"Sit down, Colonel. You'll leave when I tell you and not before," Hammond barked, getting annoyed himself.

"Sir, if I know the President, he's already made his decision, so which option does he wish me to take? Let's get this over with."

"Colonel, let me remind you that when you leave here everything about your life will irrevocably change, so I suggest you take some time to decide."

Jack tried to calm down and address the man he respected and considered a friend as well as his superior officer. "Sir, you know me, I'm a man of quick decisions. If you could cope with me still on SG-1, then I'm in favour of Option 2." He sat back, ready to see where the dice would fall. To him this was the ideal solution but the rest was up to his bosses.

Hammond looked at the younger man across from him, amazed at the changes that were about to take place. "Well, son, you're in luck because that's the option the President wants you to take. However, I have some concerns about this. Your job is difficult enough without being on a team with your girlfriend. And, you do realise, Jack, that we can't have a civilian in charge of the premier SG team as it's a military mission? So, Sam, at least on paper, will be in overall command, even although I'll organise it as more of a partnership. Do you think you can handle Sam, even if only nominally, being in charge of SG-1? Do you think you can still work together?"

"Yes, Sir. We both want to keep fighting but be together, and we understand the issues. Sir, I know Carter'll be in charge and I'm happy with that. I know it'll be difficult at first but I believe we can work things out and, if not, well, I'll have already left the military, won't I?" Jack sat back, taken aback with what had just happened.

"Good! Well, get your resignation papers to me - or retirement - the President doesn't mind either way."

"Yes, Sir, I will. Thank you, Sir." Jack stood and saluted.

Just as he was about to leave, Hammond called him back. "Oh, Jack? Have a JAG officer decide what's best for you, pension wise and all," he said, surprisingly practical given the previous conversation.

"Yes, Sir." Jack made for the door again.

"Oh, and Jack? I _am_ happy for you, just worried about the repercussions of all this. And you realise you'll both be watched very carefully? You _will_ be the test case, after all. Depending on how the two of you cope with being together _and_ on the same team, will decide whether other couples will allowed the same privilege."

"Yes, Sir." Jack once again turned to leave.

"And by the way, Jack, Jacob knew today would come. Tell Sam she hasn't disappointed him. He's actually very proud it took this long. He, and especially Selmac, have been bending my ear about this for over two years."

"Thanks," Jack responded, shocked, but touched by the man's comment and clear knowledge of how Sam would be feeling. Maybe Jacob wouldn't kill him, after all! Jack came to attention and saluted then practically ran out of the office, desperate to find Sam.

He ran to the elevator, jabbed the button then started pacing, then continued pacing inside when it finally arrived. He couldn't wait to tell Sam the good news. He jumped out and ran to her lab but came to a sudden halt in the doorway, taking a moment to just look at her.

Sam turned to face him, her face full of anxiety.

He couldn't hold back any longer and he rushed into the room and swept her up into his arms, hugging her close.

"Everything okay?" she whispered into his neck.

He set her down and quickly relayed his conversation with Hammond. "I'm going to be a civilian on SG-1 and we can date. But guess what." Sam looked at him enquiringly. "You get to be the boss!" Jack grinned at Sam's look of shock before continuing, frowning in jest. "But don't let it go to your head!" Sam grinned back at him. "Well, you'll be the military leader of SG-1 but Hammond's gonna work out some sort of partnership between us. Plus, apparently he and Jacob have been discussing this whole thing for years and he told me to tell you that your dad's fine with everything. In fact, he's really proud that nothing's happened before."

"Really?" Sam gasped.

"Yup!"

Sam jumped back into his arms and he spun her round, much to the amusement of their two friends. Jack put her down after thoroughly kissing her, only for her to be swept up again by an unusually enthusiastic Jaffa.

"I am very happy for you, MajorCarter," he whispered into her ear. Only he had known of the depth of feeling on Sam's side before this last mission. He had kept that secret closely guarded but was thrilled that things had worked out for her.

"Thank you, Teal'c," she whispered back.

"I assume you will look after MajorCarter, O'Neill? I have Daniel Jackson's permission to injure you grievously if you do not."

"I promise, T."

"Very well. You have my congratulations." He moved from Sam to shake Jack's hand solemnly.

Once Teal'c had finished Jonas shook both their hands, gushing with enthusiasm.

"Wow, this is fantastic! Congratulations! We need to celebrate, time to party..."

"Jonas, enough!" Jack barked. "Celebrating can happen after it's all official, and then it will be a private celebration with me, Sam, definitely a BBQ, and maybe even a bedroom?" He waggled his eyebrows, causing Sam to blush. Then she hit him.

"What, no cake, Sir?"

For now, at least, everything was going to be okay.

*****************SG1*****************************

AN: Well folks we are finished. Thanks for sticking with it. Hope to have another story up soon and if I have the inspiration there could be a sequel to this one. Thanks again


End file.
